


Jim Moriarty Monologue

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim Moriarty Monologue, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: Internal monologue or Monologue from Jim Moriarty that I've created for a theatre assignment.





	Jim Moriarty Monologue

You know, when people realise they can’t escape their death, they bargain. They go through certain stages of grief, but I guess it’s stronger as they are experiencing it themselves. People seem to forget that dying is something that isn’t planned. Stupid, no? Everyone knows people die. It’s almost like without death or drama, life isn’t worth living. That’s why I started this, Sherlock. I was bored. Life is like a melody that must end sometime. Though, I guess sometimes it is planned. Like now, for instance. I planned this whole thing, Sherlock. So, here we are. You and Me. And our problem. The final problem.

I would introduce myself but i believe I’ve done that many times already. Remember? Jim from the hospital? Though, to be honest, I thought you would at least call me. I don’t give my number out to just anyone, you know? Did you like the little trick with the underwear? It’s all the rage, apparently.

 Or Better yet, Richard? See, Sherlock, the bad thing about being intelligent like us means that once someone implies that we’re just like everyone else, everyone believes them. See how easy it was for me to change people’s ideas of you – I just had to pretend to be Richard and they were eating out of the palm of my hand.

Well, anyway. I’ve shown you what I can do. I’ve cut loose all those people, all those little problems. It was so easy to lead you here, Sherlock. All I had to do was wave some money around and place some threats here and there and look, here you are. See, that’s the difference between you and I, Sherlock. I don’t care if people who work for me die. You do, though.

I wouldn’t be the villain of your story if I didn’t, right? Without me, you have nothing. You are nothing. Even with little Watson, you are nothing without me. And without you, I’m nothing. But Daddy’s had enough now, Sherlock. We are alike. But you’re boring. You’re simple. You’re basic. And it’s time for us to move away from this game now, Sherlock.

You should leave me alone, you know? This game is getting boring. If you don’t stop trying to stop everything I’m trying to do Sherlock, I will destroy you. I will burn the heart out of you. So, please. Take my warning. I’m trying to be friendly. I do enjoy this game though. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a while. Most people are complete idiots. I’d like to believe you aren’t.

Oh…what’s that? People have died? Well, that’s what people do! Oh. I’m insane? You’re just getting that now? I really thought you were smarter than that, Sherlock.

Oh, sorry, you’ve got me monologing. Now, let’s get back on track. Let’s finish our little game. The final act. Glad you chose a tall building. Nice way to do it. Your suicide. Yes, your suicide. If you want Watson to live. You owe me a fall.

“Genius Detective proved to be a fraud.” Has a nice ring to it, right? I can just imagine it: ‘I read it in the paper, so it must be true!’ I love newspapers. Never know if its real or just a fairy-tale. But everyone eats it up.

Oh? You don’t want to? Well, then ill guess ill give the signal. Yes, signal. Because if you don’t do this, John Watson will die. Oh, yes I knew you’d react like that. But yes, John Watson is definitely in danger.

Don’t worry. Falling is like flying, except…when you fall from this height, you don’t wake up. But don’t worry, don’t be scared. It may be painful but you always feel pain, don’t you? Everyone does. Pain. Heartbreak. Loss. Death. You don’t have to feel it. You just have to fall into it.


End file.
